A new beggining
by lloydgreenninjaslove7
Summary: It's not all over yet. They assumed pythor was dead,they were wrong. And it's not just him that's the problem. The skeletons, serpentine, stone army and the overlord have all teamed up plotting their revenge on the ninja. Cassie and Lloyd get married.It all feels like a dream,But it's not. Please read and like.
1. I cant wait

Lloyd Sat down on the couch next to Me. He put his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey its okay the battle's over. I'm here."Lloyd Said to me.

We cant get married when someone could need you tomorrow. I don't want to stop you from saving somebody."I said.

"I'm sure there's plenty of heroes out there,so we can get married."He said sweetly.

He kissed my forehead. I hugged him.

"See you tomorrow."he whispered as he walked out the door.

"Bye."

I was still thinking it was unreal. How it all happened. How Lloyd loved me so. I could not wait for tomorrow.


	2. The best day ever

The church bell rang. I walked into the beautiful chapel. My dress was gently flowing in the breeze .

A gold necklace was dangling on my neck. I saw Lloyd smile at me. Everything was perfect.

As I walked down the isle I saw my parents and my older sister waving. As I continued I saw Sammie crying. I silently chuckled. Why was she here?

Lloyd took my hands. I could tell he was as happy as I was.

"Dearly beloved."The Pastor spoke. "We gather here today to celebrate the start of Lloyd And Cassandra's new life together. God Brought these two wonderful people together."

I smiled at Lloyd. He smiled back.

I looked at Eden and Zane, they were so happy together. Lillie and Cole smiled at us. I saw Jay sneaking close to a chair next to Nya.

"Jay Really? Your late?"I thought.

I saw Kai and my cousin Anya holding hands. I was glad she was happy. I hope someday she would be as happy as I am today.

It was time to say our vows.

"Ever since I've known you I've loved you. I wanted these vows to be perfect but its like my dad used to say ,nothing is perfect."Lloyd said. "And I know that. But you , your perfect. I couldn't ask for any other girl for me, but you. You make me so happy every time I see you. I know we can push through anything together. I love you Cassandra."

"I never thought I could find anyone like you. But then you saved me. Then I realized you were the one." I said. "I don't want to ever leave you. I stand by you through anything. I love you Lloyd."

"Do you, Lloyd Garmadon ,take Cassandra England to be your loftily wedded wife?"The pastor asked.

"I do."

And you,Cassandra England Take Lloyd Garmadon to be your loftily wedded husband?"

"I do."I said.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now Kiss the Bride!"He joyfully said.

Lloyd Stepped foreword. He Kissed my lips. I kissed Him Back. The crowd cheered and clapped.

Lloyd took me in his arms and carried me down the isle. I gave him a big smile. He did the same.

"You'll be in my arms forever."he said as he kissed my cheek.

He put me in my seat in the limo. He stepped into it. We waved to everyone as we drove away.

The back of the limo's licence said just married.

What an amazing wedding.


	3. Pythor?

I woke up, snuggled close to Lloyd. We had been in the limo for about an hour or so. I was starting to get worried.

"Lloyd, I thought it was only fifteen minutes away from the dojo."I whispered.

"That's what I thought too."Lloyd answered.

"Hey. Is it supposed to this long?"Lloyd asked the chauffeur.

"No."Said the Chauffeur.

"Why are we not at the dojo?" I asked.

"Because,We are not going to the dojo." He said in a deep,familiar voice.

Lloyd and I said nothing. We were both thinking the same thing.

" _Pythor?It can't be. He's dead."_

"You fools. I Was Never dead."He said reading our minds.

Suddenly the car stopped. I saw a pair of red eyes staring at us outside of the Limo.

"L Lloyd what's s that?"I said scaredly.

"The great devourer."Lloyd said almost losing his breath.

I grabbed onto Lloyd. I Squeezed him tight. He pulled on his mask and opened up his shirt revealing his ninja outfit. He got up and took a pen out of his pocket. He handed me it.

I stared at Him.

"Just click it."He said.

I did and it transformed into a Golden katana.

" I'm going outside to distract it. While you drive away to safety,I'll take care of Pythor."Lloyd said jumping into the front seat. "Keep the pen in case you need it."

"Promise you'll come back."I told my husband.

"I'll Be back. Don't worry. Nothing can stop me from being with you."He said. Then he bent down and kissed my forehead. " See you at sunset."

I started driving away. I hoped he was okay.


	4. Goodnight Goodnight

It Was midnight and Lloyd was still not home. I got up out of my bed and got some water. I checked my phone,there was a text from Lloyd.

"**Be Home soon. need to heal. got arm grazed .but I'm ok."**

I heard Sensei come out of his room. He came into the living room. He rubbed his eyes.

"Is Lloyd back yet?"He said.

"No. But ,He texted me 40 minutes ago , he should be back home soon."I responded.

"My student,will you please get me some tea?"Sensei Wu asked.

"Yes Sensei."I pored Wu some tea and handed it to him.

"Thank You."

"Your Welcome."

I heard a knock on the door. Lloyd walked in. He looked tired.

"Are you ok?"I said worriedly.

He just gave me a bear hug.

"I missed you."He said.

"I missed you too."I said giving him some hot chocolate and a warm blanket.

"Thank You."Lloyd said.

I sat down on the couch next to him. He Snuggled close to me.

"What about our honeymoon?"Lloyd asked.

"I changed it to tomorrow because you came late."I told him.

"It's probably getting late we should go to bed."I said.

"Okay." Lloyd responded. "Goodnight Sensei."

"Goodnight Lloyd."

"Goodnight Cassie."

"Goodnight Sensei."I said.

Lloyd took my hand. "Lets go to bed."

We walked down the hallway to the room.

I closed the door.


	5. Little things

The sunlight was shining on me. I looked over. Lloyd was already up. I got up and put my comfy robe on over my tanktop. I opened the bedroom door and walked down the hallway to the kitchen.

"Your up finally."Lloyd said smirking as he poured some coffee.

"We'll I did not get much sleep..."I said.

I saw Sensei sitting at the table. "Because Lloyd got home late."I said quickly.

I saw Lloyd stare at me. "What do you want for breakfast?"He asked changing the subject.

"Pancakes."I responded.

I sat down at the table. Sensei was reading the paper and of course sipping some tea.

"Sensei."I said.

"Yes my student."He said putting down the paper.

"Any news about Pythor?"I asked.

"No. His hideout is still not confirmed."Sensei said disappointedly.

I saw Garmadon and Misako come out of their room.

"Hi Mom and Dad."Lloyd said serving us pancakes.

"Good morning son."Said Garmadon.

"Hello Cassie."Misako said.

"Good Morning."I said back.

Lloyd sat down next to me. He kissed my cheek. I smiled.

They started talking about the news and boring stuff like that.

I got up from the table and went into the bedroom to get dressed.

I slipped on some jeans and threw on a tee shirt. I went over to the mirror .I had too many freckles and my hair was tangly. I frowned.

I saw Lloyd walk in. Somehow he knew how I felt. Lloyd sat down on the bed and grabbed his acoustic guitar ,he strummed a few chords.

I turned around. He started singing to me.

"Your hand fits in mine, Like it's made just for me. But bear this in mind It was meant to be."

"And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me."

"I know you've never loved The crinkles by your eyes When you smile ,You've never loved Your stomach or your thighs,The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine, But I'll love them endlessly."

"I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth ,But if I do It's you ,Oh, it's you they add up to ,I'm in love with you ,And all these little things."

"I know you've never loved The sound of your voice on tape ,You never want To know how much you weigh ,You still have to squeeze into your jeans , But you're perfect to me."

"I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth ,But if it's true It's you, It's you they add up to ,I'm in love with you ,And all these little things."

"You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you, And you'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to. If I let you know I'm here for you, Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh."

"And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth, 'Cause it's you, Oh, it's you,  
It's you they add up to ,And I'm in love with you ,And all these little things."

won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
"But if it's true,It's you,It's you they add up to,I'm in love with you ,And all your little things."

I almost started would never let these things get in the way. He loved everything about me. I could not want anyone but him. He was the first guy to care about me this much.

I hugged him. I know I'll never let him go.


	6. Time of death 12:00

I saw Lloyd pull of his shirt as I was brushing my hair. He had gotten really buff since he defeated the overlord. And I was not complaining.

"Cassie do you want to go to the beach today?It's going to be 90 degrees ." Lloyd asked.

" My old swimsuit is all ruined."I responded.

"We can get one right now if you want."He told me.

"Yeah that would help."

Lloyd picked up his keys. He opened the door and went outside to unlock his car. I followed.

I got into the green convertible and Lloyd started driving.

In about 5 minutes we were at a swim shop. I looked at all the swim suits. Red,blue,yellow,pink,purple orange and every color of the rainbow. Nothing seemed to be that great, though.

"I cant find any good swim suits."I said.

"Hey I found one!"Lloyd exclaimed.

It was green and had the golden dragon fighting the overlord. It was really cool.

I got my size and went back to the house.

"I want you to know that you look really hot in that bikini."Lloyd said.

"Thanks you are really hot too."I said.

"Lets go to the beach."

As soon as we got there Lloyd got his surfboard out and started catching some waves while, I was challenging Cole to a swimming competition.

Zane blew the whistle and we started swimming out to a nearby island 2 miles away. Cole was trying to catch up to me.

Suddenly, I felt something pulling me,slowing me down, trying to lure me down into the deep depths of the ocean. I felt it pull harder and harder. It let go.

Just when I thought I was safe ,the creature pulled my head underwater. I started kicking and shoving trying to get my head above water. It dragged me down deep under. I would never live to see a bright future. I took my last breath then I could see nothing but darkness.

_Lloyd_

_I looked over. Where was Cassie?She had just been there a minute ago._

_I saw a hand fly out of the water but go down fast again._

"_CASSIE!"I screamed._

_I Dived into the water trying to save her._

_I saw that something was dragging her down. I reached for her hand and grabbed it. Her eyes were closed . She had already lost air. I pulled out a knife and cut the creatures arm. It started bleeding. When It saw that it was bleeding the creature quickly swam away leaving Cassie sinking to the bottom I grabbed her , pulled her close and swam up to the surface. _

_Once my head was above water I took a big gasp._

_I swam Cassie to shore and put her on a beach towel. She wasn't breathing! I put my lips on her lips and breathed air into her mouth. I Did CPR on her. She still wasn't breathing!_

"_Cassie?"I yelled. "Don't leave me!"_

_She wasn't responding._

"_Cassie?"_

_She was not hearing me._

_Cole said sadly. "Lloyd ,She's dead."_

"_No!"I screamed. "NO!"_


	7. Faded memories

_Memories flashed through my mind as I drifted away from life. I saw when Lloyd had fought the overlord and Lloyd and I's first kiss. Lloyd and I's first kiss. Memories that I could never talk about again. A tear slid down my cheek._

_I saw Lloyd pick up our baby, I was standing there with him. We were both smiling. Things I could never have. I don't know why I could not stop crying ._

_My vision got blurred. All I could see was darkness. I felt my self disappear. I still heard Lloyd's voice in my head singing to me. I drifted off. I was torn from life. _


	8. Crazy

I just laid in my bed,staring at the ceiling. I couldn't speak.

"If we could only have this life for one more day,if we could only turn back time..."

"You know I'll be, Your life ,Your voice Your reason to be, My love ,My heart Is breathing for this, Moments In time, I'll find the words to say Before you leave me today."

I started crying. Losing her means losing everything. I curled up in a ball and started rocking back and forth.

"Its just a dream,just a dream. I'm dreaming,yes that's it."

I was going crazy. And no one could cure me. 


	9. Fault

(_Cole)_

_It was all my fault .I felt terrible. It was my idea to challenge her. Now she was gone. She was one of my best friends. And Lloyd has gone crazy. Why did she have to die?Why?_

_Sensei had been silent for a while. Lloyd was traumatized. He couldn't bear it. _

_I packed my bags and jumped on a bus._


	10. Destiny not yet fufilled

(Cassie)

"_Your destiny's not over yet."A loud booming voice said._

_I was raised into the sky. Light was shining around me. I felt a power inside me. I was stronger. I had unlocked my true potential. Suddenly I dropped down. I was back!_

_Without thinking I ran to the Dojo to find Lloyd. I felt faster._

_I stopped when I saw Lloyd. He looked at me. His eyes went wide._

"_Cassie?!Is that you?"Lloyd asked._

"_Yes. It's Me."I said._

_He ran to me ,picked me up ,and kissed me. I was surprised, but as soon as he kissed me I closed my eyes._

"_How-"_

"_My destiny wasn't finished yet. And I have powers. I can run really fast,jump high,and heal."I said._

" _Wow."_

"_Let's tell the others."Lloyd said as he walking towards the door._

"_Wait."I said stopping him. "Can't we tell them tomorrow,after our honeymoon."_

"_Well,ok."He said. "Lets go."_

I ran and ran to the Ninjago city grand hotel it was the biggest hotel in the city. At the staircase there was a statue of a ninja, it looked like it was going to jump out of it's post. As I walked into the grand hotel I saw a green carpet with Lloyd's symbol. It had only been built a week ago ,in honor of The Golden Ninja.

"This hotel is spectacular."Lloyd said as he looked around and saw the golden stairs leading up to the rooms.

"Hello, Mr. Garmadon."Said a lady at the Check in desk, startling Lloyd and I.

"Hi."Lloyd said.

She handed Lloyd the keys and disappeared behind the front desk.

"Ok, then .Bye. "


	11. party

I woke up to a bright, sunny morning. I nudged Lloyd to get up.

"Cmon sleepy head. We need to go get breakfast."I said.

"Ugh one more minute..."

"You mean one more hour?We got to get up, it's almost 10:00." I replied pushing him off the bed.

"Okay Okay I'm up!" He said opening his eyes.

I chuckled as I threw him a shirt. "Lets go, I'm hungry."

He got up and threw the shirt on.

" Nice pajamas." I said sarcastically. "But I think you should stop wearing Pokemon ones."

He looked red in the face. "It was the only thing I had with me."

"Sure whatever."I said laughing.

I threw on my green ninja slippers I had gotten when I first dated Lloyd. Walking down the stairs I saw

Lloyd rushing downstairs to get the fruit loops before they "ran out". I have to admit my husband's a little crazy, but he makes me laugh.

As soon as breakfast was over ,we packed our things up, ready to leave. Lloyd put on his jeans and a Bruce Lee tee shirt. I didn't realize he was that into martial arts movies.

I was wearing my Tuoi's Taekwondo T-shirt,a pair of faded denim jeans and my leather jacket. Lloyd had complained that he left his leather jacket at home because we were going to go on his motorcycle.

We hopped on the motorcycle and put our motorcycle helmets on. Lloyd turned it on and started going even though I had no idea where we were stopping at.

Finally, he stopped at the dojo. We took our helmets off and knocked on the door.

"Hello." Lloyd said.

At first no one answered then I saw Sensei open the door.

"Cassandra?!" Sensei said in disbelief . Your, _Alive?_"

"Yes Sensei I am alive."I said.

"How?"He asked.

"Look Sensei ,don't pester her with questions, she's had a long day."Lloyd said.

"Okay Lloyd, but tell me tomorrow." The sensei replied.

Cole walked into the room. "Cassandra?"

"Oh hey Cole."I responded.

The other ninjas walked in too.

"CASSIE?!"They said running over to me to get a hug.

"Nice to see you again too ."I said.

"Does this mean CAKE?"Cole asked.

We all laughed hysterically.

"Yes ,Cole ,It does mean cake." I said.

Cole jumped into the air."Hurray! Now lets get this party started!"


	12. after the party

I woke up. Streamers and confetti was spread out on the floor. A party hat was on my head.

Lloyd walked in.

"What happened?"I asked him.

"Looks like you fell asleep during the party."He said.

I got up and brushed the confetti off.

"Where is everyone?"

"I think they left to go to the mall without you."Lloyd responded.

"No fair!" I said. "I wanted to come."

"Since you didn't get to go I have something planned..."Lloyd said smiling and putting a blindfold over my eyes.

"Okay here it is!"Lloyd said taking the blindfold off.

Once my eyes adjusted I saw a giant room filled with all of my favorite things: a giant flat screen TV,a PS4,3DS,a wii,tons of ninja posters,a bunch of ninja action figures,and a Ninjago bedspread.

"It It ITS AWESOME!"I said Hugging him. "Thank you!"

"Wait a second."Lloyd said. "Not only will you have it."

I stared at him. "What are you saying?"

"Well a little one will one day use it."Lloyd said.

"Well I do plan to have a little one someday."I said.

"Good because if we have a boy I'd name him Alex."Lloyd responded.

"What I really wanted to know is if you are in the mood for some cider and pumpkin bread."

"Sure id love it."

"Were home!"Cole said.

"Cassandra come here we have something for you!"He yelled.


	13. Its not easy saying goodbye

Sorry for not writing for a long time peeps but I'm back!ENJOY!

Lloydgreenninjaslove7

"Thanks guys. I love it."I said holding up a a blue jacket.

"Your welcome."

"Blue was his favorite color..."I said quietly.

"What did you say Cassie?"Lloyd asked.

"I didn't say anything."I lied.

"Okay, I just thought you said something."He responded.

It was starting to get dark so I went upstairs to brush my teeth.

" I wish I could give you up but I can't."I said. "I still Love you,but I need to let you go..."

I took the picture out of my coat pocket. I smiled at it before going over to my Photo album. I slipped the picture into the spot that said high school Boyfriend.

"Bye. I'll always remember you."


End file.
